Angel on my right side
by LadyDestielandSabriel
Summary: Takes place somewhere during season 7. Au-ish. Dean is taking Cas's death pretty hard but when an unexpected guest returns Dean runs out into the forest. He catches a fever and needs his angel to help him. This is a very fluff filled fic. Enjoy XD


Dean looked out the window from his Dad's Impala. The house was burnt to the ground and an ambulance drove off slowly. He held his baby brother in his arms and looked at his Dad, tears rolling down from his big emerald eyes. "Daddy…where's Mommy?" He said, trembling slightly, wishing only to burry his face into her soft golden hair. John looked down at his son, a painful expression on his face. "She's gone home to the angels Dean." He said, tears forming in his eyes. Dean nodded and looked down as his hands formed into little balls. "But mommy said angels would look after us….God hates us, doesn't he Dad." He said, his voice becoming hard and cold. John looked at his son, pity in his eyes but sadly, John had no answer for his four year old son.

*28 years later*

Dean sliced through the leviathan, his face stern as black goo splattered across his face. He got up and turned to Sam. "Okay, that's one less monster in the world. Come on Sammy, let's head back to the motel." Sam nodded and the two walked back to the impala. Dean and Sam got in and Dean drove them off towards the cheap, roadside motel they were staying at. Dean kept his eyes focused on the road as Sam stared at him. Dean finally gave in and sighed as he glanced over at Sam. "What?" Sam flipped his hair out of his face. "What was that Dean? I thought we were supposed to keep this one for questioning with Bobby." Dean looked at him with irritation. "I'm making this world safe Sam, I don't need you riding me for killing something that could kill us without tryin'!" He snapped. Sam sighed. "Dean…. Is this about Cas?" Dean turned his head away from Sam. Of course it was, those things had destroyed his best friend, that should justify it. But the thing was, there was more to their relationship than friendship. Cas had raised Dean from Hell, he believed in him when no one else did. He trusted Cas more than Sam. No…they were just friends…Dean liked girls, they were friends, nothing more. He turned back to Sam. "Would you stop asking me that! God damn it Sam! I'm fine, I don't really care that Cas is dead, I'm over it, okay!" He yelled Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the scenery outside the car.

Dean parked the car in the motel parking lot and Sam got out, using his long legs to get ahead of Dean. He locked the door behind him after taking the only key. He just didn't want to talk to Dean for the time being.

Dean sighed and his head fell against the steering wheel. He knew he had upset Sam, he just wasn't much for talking about feelings. He opened the trunk, pushing past the knives and guns to get at a ripped and dirty trench coat. Dean felt a tear fall down his face and he held the coat against his chest, leaning his head down and the smell of Cas wafted in. He sighed and locked the trunk. With the folded trench coat in his arms he walked to the motel. He walked inside and asked for another room, the innkeeper gave him a key and Dean walked to his new room. Dean walked inside the room and gently placed the trench coat on the bed before going into the bathroom. He rolled up his sleeve on the left side and smiled at Cas's handprint. He remembered when he first saw it he thought it was horrible but now he couldn't help but stare at it. It was part of him, this was where Cas grabbed him when he raised Dean from Hell. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands, trying to force back more tears. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up, expecting to see Sam. He looked up into a pair of familiar pale blue eyes. "Cas…." Dean breathed. Cas looked at him and attempted a smile. He looked the same as before but different without his trench coat. "Hello, Dean." He said, his monotone voice sounding beautiful in Dean's ears. Dean froze, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to hug Cas, but he also wanted to punch him. But when Dean could finally move again he did neither. Cas glanced at Dean's shoulder and gave a small smile as he reached for it. Dean shied away. "You're dead…." He said, tears glistening in his eyes. Cas shook his head. "No, Dean. I was merely at the bottom of that lake recollecting my grace." Dean turned his back on Cas and walked out into the night as cool raindrops fell down and an icy wind started.

Sam was pacing back and forth in his room at 6:00 am when Cas appeared in his room. Sam jumped and shot a water gun filled with Borax at Cas. Cas looked at his now wet shirt and then focused his attention on Sam. "Hello, Sam." He said in his usual blank voice. Sam smiled and rushed to hug Cas. "Cas! You're alive! How?" He exclaimed, light filling his eyes after he pulled away. "I was never dead, I was just at the bottom of the lake while I tried to regain my strength." Cas said simply. Sam nodded and Castiel glanced around the room. "Cas…Is everything okay?" He asked, worry in his eyes. Cas looked at Sam, sadness in his eyes. "I saw Dean." He said, sorrow in his voice. Sam looked down. "Oh, I guess that didn't go over well." Sam said nervously. Cas sighed. "He walked out on me." He said woefully. Sam looked at him, panic flickering in his grey eyes. "How long ago was that?" He said, his voice filling with fear. Cas looked down. "5 hours, 23 minutes, and 39 seconds ago, why?" He asked taking his turn to look worried. Sam sighed. "I took his impala out an hour ago for a quick bite to eat….If he hasn't come home he could be hurt…." He said but ended up talking to himself because Castiel was gone with the sound of ruffled feathers.

Cas ran through the damp forest, towards the place he knew Dean was. He found his hunter slumped against a tree, he was pale with dark hollows twinkling with a bit of green for eyes. "Dean…." Castiel said placing his hand against Dean's clammy skin. Dean jumped slightly at Castiel's touch and looked up. Cas looked at Dean, concern in his pale blue eyes. "Dean, you have a severe fever…. I must take you back to Sam." He said as he moved to pick Dean up. Normally Dean would have leaned against Castiel but Castiel knew Dean was to weak to protest so his gently picked him up, cradling the man in his arms, Dean must have known that he was weak and made no motion to protest. Instead he moved his muscular arms around Castiel's neck. "Cas…." He said, his voice crackling and weak. Cas smiled at him. "Be silent for now Dean, I'll take care of you…. I'll make sure you're safe…." He said and Cas flew them back to Sam.

Sam had gone out to get medicine and other things like that after realizing that Castiel would have no idea how to use a credit card. Castiel sat on a chair at Dean's bedside. Dean slowly opened his eyes. "Cas…. Is this a dream?" He asked sleepily. Castiel gave a small chuckle. He contemplated his answer for a few moments before finally saying. "What do you believe it is?" Dean looked at Cas for a long time before lifting his hand for what Cas presumed was a slap. Dean's hand fell short and Castiel pulled Dean's blankets back up to Dean's chin. Dean reached up and took hold of Castiel's hand. "Cas…. Don't ever leave me again…." He said before slipping into unconsciousness. Cas gave a small smile. "I could never leave you Dean…." He said and leaned over the frail hunter, gently kissing his forehead. He pulled back and turned to see Sam in the doorway. "Cas…." He said, shocked. "You're in love with my brother?" He asked. Castiel stood their, frozen in fear of what Sam might do. Castiel bowed his head. "Yes. I've loved Dean from the first moment I saw him…."

Dean was surrounded with an overwhelming amount of sleepiness, he wasn't dreaming but he wasn't awake. He felt warm lips against his forehead and then his brother speak. His heart beat quickened as he heard Cas say something about Dean. "Yes…loved…first…saw him…." His heart felt heavy. Did Cas…..Was Cas in love with him? Dean's heart began to lift and he heard Sam say something about going back out. He felt a warm hand on him, it began to shake his shoulder and Dean slowly opened his eyes. The first sight he saw was a pair of pale blue eyes. "Cas…." He breathed. Castiel looked at Dean with curiosity. "You seem to be saying that quite a bit…." He said. Did he? Well whatever, he liked saying Cas's name, it was a nice name. Dean looked up at Castiel for a long time, he had never looked at Cas well enough, he was really quite handsome. He had messy dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, pale pink lips, creamy white skin and a 5 o'clock shadow. He was fairly well built, his tie was crooked and his suit was covered with dirt and grime. Somehow it suited Cas though. Dean looked up into Cas's eyes, they were unnaturally blue, so light, so innocent. Dean licked his lips and grabbed Cas's wrinkled tie. He pulled Cas onto the bed and closer until they were only inches apart. He heard Castiel's breath quicken and Dean moved into Castiel's arms. Dean felt Cas wrap his arms slowly around Dean and Dean sighed, leaning against Castiel's chest. "Castiel…." He sighed, hearing Cas's heart beat quicken. Cas looked down at Dean and Dean looked up at Castiel. Dean leaned in and closed the small gap between them with a kiss.

Dean pulled away after what seemed like ages. He looked up at his angel, his face going red as Cas looked at him with a look of confusion. "I'm sorry, it just seemed right….It won't happen again…man, I'm really sorry…." He started but was cut off by a kiss from Castiel. "I was just in shock, please don't hold me against it…." Castiel said through the kiss. Dean nodded and they melted into each other.

*The next day*

Dean ran towards the impala, completely healthy again. Cas was checking out for them and Dean was packing everything. When Dean was done he got in the car. Cas appeared beside him and the two shared a kiss. They were on the road looking for Sam who had gone off with 'Lucifer' or at least, that's what Dean presumed. Dean started down the road before smiling at Castiel. "So…you took advantaged of me in my weakened state and kissed me while I was unconscious…." He said, Cas replied with a bright red face. Dean laughed. "Relax man, I'm kidding…." He said and Cas sighed. They shared another kiss, this one lingered for a while longer before Cas pulled away. "Dean, do you still believe that god has forsaken you as you did when you were young?" He asked. Dean was I shock, he had almost forgotten his conversation with his dad the day his mom had died. He gave Cas another mall smile. "No, because I have you. I have an angel to protect me and love me and that's just about as heavenly as I care to get." He said happily. Cas gave Dean a genuine smile and leaned on Dean's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh. Dean looked at the road ahead of them. This was his heaven, and he never wanted it to end.

END

(Thanks for reading my story of fluff XD Please leave a review, they make me happy. Also, if you like it tell me because I'm thinking about making a continuation with sabriel or Samcifer J)


End file.
